The broken soul
by naminesoraluv
Summary: Momiji is tired of being ignored for so long but what is worse is that no one remebers it's his birthday.So he does something that changes his family's life forever. Song My immortal by Evanescene. Read and review please.oh and leave a good review plz.tha


_I'm so tired of being here_

Momiji was walking down a lane with a hurt expression on his face today was the day he turned 15

No one remembered or cared. He woke up so happy feeling today would be a wonderful day because it was his birthday but he was wrong.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_If you have to leave I wish that you would just leave_

He walked up to his father's building feeling a little better thinking his father would remember, as he entered no one was in sight he shrugged it off and went to find his father. He started thinking 'I can't wait to see Papa I bet he would tell me how big I am now and give me a present and a hug! Like he always does' and he started to get happy at the thought. As he turned the corner to his surprise he saw his mother and quickly hid.

_Your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

He peeked out from behind the desk as he heard his father speaking to his mother "Dear I can't believe how blessed we are! First Momo, and now another child on the way!" His Mother spoke up "And it's all thanks to you Komiji! I love you my wonderful husband" she said and kissed her husband. Momiji was horrified 'Another child!' he thought 'If I hardly get ANY attention from Papa while Momo is around I bet I won't get any at all with another child on the way!' His mother spoke up "Komiji I'll go wait in the car for you since you have something to finish up." And proceeded down the hall, his father called to her "Ok but be careful." And walked in his office Momiji quickly ran after his father "Papa!" he said His father turned around surprised "Momiji what are you doing here?" Momiji hurt looked re-appeared "You don't remember do you?" His father looked puzzled "Remember what? Is today a special day?" Momiji murmured softly "Nothing" And ran out the door and then the building.

_These wounds won't seem to heal there's just to much that time can not erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me._

Momiji let the tears stream down his face and ran in the Main house to his room. He flung himself on his bed crying hard. That's when something in him snapped he got up off the bed and walked out of his room slowly. A maid greeted him as he entered the kitchen he greeted back and walked to the drawers and pulled out a long knife and hid it in his shirt sleeve. The maid re-appeared in the kitchen "Master Momiji did you get what you wanted?" He put on a fake cheerful grin "Yes Nana" And ran out of the room.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_But now I'm bounded by the life you left behind_

_Your face it holds my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

He ran in the bathroom and locked the door before pulling out the knife "Soon everyone will not have to put with me" he smiled as tears started to form but he quickly wiped them away "I just hope that they'll miss me oh well" and proceeded to slit his wrists. He winced and bit back a scream and cut even deeper until he reached the vain and slit his other wrist until it also cut his vain. Twenty minutes later Momiji started feeling severely weak. His blood was all over the floor he got up and un-locked the door 'Might as well save them the trouble of having to open the door' he thought dizzily and fell to the floor. His blooded streamed like a river and seeped out of the door. Hatori was on the way to the bathroom when he slipped and fell on some warm liquid he looked down and saw a red substance and followed the substance which was seeping out of the bathroom he got up and cautiously opened the door. He then almost screamed as he saw the innocent boy bleeding to death "Momiji!" he yelled and ran to him "Hatori?" Momiji asked weakly "I feel so tired…" Hatori eyes started to water "I'll get you some help!" He picked up the boy and ran out of the room. Maids who were outside along with some of the zodiac members screamed at the sight of a extremely bloody Hatori and a half dead boy in his arms. Haru came out side sleepily "What's with all the commotion?" His sleepiness disappeared at see Momiji "OH MY GOD!" He screamed "What happened to him!" he demanded. Hatori looked at him "He slit his wrists" Haru then said "Did you call the ambulance yet?" Hatori nodded "Yes they are on their way" he said solemnly. Kisa and Hiro came out to see the commotion. Kisa screamed as she saw her dear cousin bleeding in the arms of Hatori. She started to cry hysterically and hugged Hiro who even though would normally blush at this couldn't. He paled until his skin turned white like a sheet. Fay Sohma mother of Kisa came out and walked towards the two younglings. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes; Momiji was one of her favorite Sohmas. She took care of him as a child when his mother got her memories erased.

Flash back

_Fay was walking in the garden (not Akito's own mind you) when she saw a boy no older than 5 he was crying hard while kneeling in the grass. Fay looked at him with a sad expression she only saw him once but that was when he was 3. "M-mama" he said through his crying "Mama why?" he kept on crying she then walked up to the crying boy and placed her right hand on his head and spoke to him soothingly "What is the matter little boy?" He turned to her sniffing his eyes red and puffy "My mama and papa left me behind because papa had mama's memory erased he said it would make mama get better. Fay was disgusted as she told him the whole story leading up to them being here "---and that is why papa had to get mama's memory erased. Fay couldn't believe his mother called herself a parent. "You know what Momiji how about you live with me on the weekends as long as it's alright with Hatori-Chan ne? he looked at her with his big adorable eyes and smiled like a moron and in his squeaky voice ran to find Hatori._

End of Flash back

Fay put her hand on Kisa's right shoulder. Kisa turned around to find her mother and let go of Hiro and ran in her mothers arms trying to block out the gruesome image still sobbing. When the ambulance came they rushed out and saw the half dead boy and immediately took him in the vehicle. Hatori climbed in as well as Haru and Fay as well before she did she handed Kisa to her friend also Hiro's mother Hara but her little daughter was very reluctant to let her mother go "Ki Ki mama has to help Momiji-Chan alright?" Kisa immediately let go so she could help. On their way their Momiji opened his eyes and looked at them tiredly "Fay, Haru, and Hari I won't you to tell everyone I'm sorry for me before I go ok?" Fay started to cry and Haru held her slightly only making sure to hold her shoulders (because he doesn't want to transform does he?) "Momiji you are going to live through this don't worry!" Hatori knew he was crying now. Momiji started to close his eyes as they reached inside the hospital they put him in ICU. They heard his monitor for his heart beep softer and softer till it stopped. They all knew that the lovable bunny was gone Haru couldn't take it and shook him and screamed "YOU PUNK WAKE UP!" Fay and Hatori quickly grabbed him Hatori shouted at him "Stop this instant!" Fay couldn't stand it anymore and slapped a very surprised Haru she screamed at him "HE IS GONE SO STOP IT ALREADY! I MISS HIM TOO BUT I CAN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE IS GONE!" and with that ran out of the room crying. She was extremely surprised to see Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Shigure. Tohru got up when she saw her "Miss Fay how is Momiji?" Fay just broke down crying. Yuki and Kyo ran to her and helped her to get up. Tohru was confused and asked "Why are you crying?" Fay looked at her with disbelief and thought 'Is she _that_ stupid?' Haru came outside a dark expression on his face and said solemnly "He is dead" Tohru gasped and started to cry and ran out of the room.

T_hese wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There is just to much that time can not erase when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears _

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Komiji was flipping through the channels of his plasma TV when he passed the news heard Momiji voice been called he immediately turned to the news and to his horror was right

The reporter on the news began

"Earlier today Momiji Sohma of Kawai High school committed suicide by slitting his wrists, apparently his guardian Hatori Sohma claims that he was on his way to the bathroom when he slipped on blood he followed the blood and found it led into the bathroom that is when he saw the boy on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He died today at 3:oo am.

Komiji then proceeded to pale as the he heard this and the remote slid from his hand as he got up the couch and ran out of the house past his wife and daughter leaving them utterly confused. As he entered his phantom he took out his Samsung phone and drove away he then called Hatori's cell it rang two times before he picked up "Hello?" came Hatori's monotone voice Komiji then spoke severely pissed off "Hatori how could you let this happen to my son?" Hatori spoke softly to him "You should come to the hospital on Sakura lane to see his body one last time… brother" before hanging up. Komiji parked up to the hospital and locked his car and ran to the building when he entered the building he saw Hatori looking at him. He then ran to Hatori and asked "Where is he?" Hatori asked him to follow him. When they reached the room they saw Momiji had a peaceful expression on his face. Komiji ran over to his son and started to cry "What was it?" He asked the dead boy expecting no reply asked again but this time to Hatori "What made him so unhappy that he took his own life?" Then someone spoke "**_Every one_**" They turned around to see Momiji. Komiji looked shocked "M-Momiji how…?" Momiji looked at him sadly "**I am _my soul I just came to say goodbye Papa" _**he said softly "**_Tell everyone goodbye for me"_** and began to disappear Komiji called to him again "Momiji wait I want to ask you a question!" Momiji looked at him "**_What is it Papa?" _**Komiji started "Why did you take your life?" Momiji shifted uncomfortably and answered "**_I took my life because EVERYONE forgot my birthday and kept on ignoring me till I couldn't take it no more and killed myself" _**His father walked up to him and hugged him surprised he could even hug his son cried again ( wow a lot of crying huh?) Momiji eyes began to water and he spoke softly "**_Papa I want you to live on for me k? And before I go congrats on the upcoming baby"_** Komiji looked shocked "How did you know-?" But Momiji was gone.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you are gone_

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

At Momiji's funeral Tohru along with Fay, Kisa, Komiji and a many more like Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Hatori even Hiro and his class mates. As the burial started everyone heard thunder and looked up as it rained Fay looked up and whispered to herself "Even the sky cries for him that is to show that he really was a pure angel…"

Unknown to them Momiji was in the air transparent looking down at them with wings as pure as snow coming out of his back. He smiled at them before speaking "I'll protect all of you so don't worry" and disappeared now his broken soul was finally fixed.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You'd scream I'd fight away all of fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_All of me._

End


End file.
